Conventional floor finishes are periodically applied to a variety of flooring types (wood, vinyl, composite, terrazzo, stone, etc.) to improve use life and to enhance the visual appearance of the floor. For example, conventional acrylic based polymer finishes have a low viscosity and may be applied by simple mopping techniques. In contrast, “ultradurable” floor finishes utilize highly cross-linked polymer chemistry such as multi-component polyurethane materials. These polyurethane finishes provide a high viscosity product, which can be applied in one or two coats, but also require special application skills and equipment. Additionally, the pot life of such polyurethanes is significantly shorter than acrylic polymer finishes.
It would be beneficial to provide a floor finish having the durability of polyurethane finishes and the ease of application of acrylic polymer finishes. It would also be beneficial to apply such finishes using VOC-compliant compositions. “VOC” refers to volatile organic compounds, which have been the subject of regulation by different government entities, the most prominent regulations having been established by the California Air Resource Board in its General Consumer Products Regulation.